It is well known that the assembly of two shafts, or the like, which must be interconnected in axial translation and in rotation, requires not only high precision in the assembly but also the absence of any angular or axial play.
This assembly is usually achieved by means of simple members such as screw-and-nut systems, but these must be placed in well-determined regions and sufficiently tightened, which presents problems when access to the junction between the two members to be assembled is hardly accessible, for example when a universal joint yoke must be mounted on the end of the stem of the gear pinion of a steering box or when a steering wheel must be connected to the steering shaft in a motor vehicle.